The Scranton Strangler revealed
by OnceUponAFan
Summary: My first M rated story. Exactly what it says on the tin. The Scranton Strangler is revealed and goes on a rampage.


"I think something is wrong with Andy. He didn't take our break up very well." Erin glanced around as she sped up her walk.

"O-Okay…we can talk about it when you get here." Erin smiled.

"I can't wait to see you Pete." She hung up the phone and entered her motel.

A large figure wearing all black with gloves on was looking at Pete. "Oh my god," Erin uttered as the man took out a pistol and shot Pete square in the chest.

He closed his eyes in pain and then relaxed them. He had already died. The man turned and she saw Andy. He aimed his silencer at her. "Please don't." She had never felt so helpless.

Not even during her time in Foster Care. Pain exploded through Erin's leg as she fell back in her chair. By the time she blinked he had already moved to her.

She screamed as hard as she could but he shoved his fist onto her mouth. "I think I'm going to enjoy this." he wildly grinned.

Andy woke up with a start the next day. The first thing he decided to do was make his bed. It had gotten very messy last night. Then he put on the radio where some band he didn't recognize was blasting a hit of there's. As he brushed his teeth and smiled he turned to the tub. A thick pool of blood and water masked the floating parts of Erin in them. Claw marks and sliding blood could still be seen on the outskirts of the tub.

Andy started to climb the stairs to his work. He wanted to savor this moment. This was the first day that he was actually glad to go to work. As he climbed the stairs he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey Andy I'm trying to lose weight for Val." Daryl stopped where Andy was. Andy took the knife out of his pocket and behind his back. Daryl was about to say something else. Maybe more pointless shit about his diet was doing him wonders. Andy didn't care he stabbed Daryl directly in the knee cap. Then he punched him as hard as he could. Daryl was taken back and Andy pushed him down the stairs.

"Uh you little fucker." He moaned. Andy got his knife and tried to stab him but Daryl blocked his face. He took a cut to the arm but punched Andy. Andy fell back but then took a random stab at Daryl. Andy could feel his strength weakening as he tried to fight him off. Daryl was muttering under his breath. Talking about what a weak bitch he was. The blade turned on Andy and his eyes widened with fear. Andy managed to push Daryl with all his strength off the railing. He got up and rubbed the side of his head. Next time I'll just use the gun. He thought to himself.

Right before Andy got to his office he pulled out his cell phone.

"It's time." He hung up. "Are you okay Andy?" Kevin asked.

Andy didn't bother to answer he grabbed his pistol. He allowed them all to realize what was happening before he shot Stanley and Phillis. He was about to shoot Kevin when he realized that he forgot about Dwight. Dwight pulled out a ninja star and chucked it through his arm. He got tackled to the floor and screamed as Dwight put staples into his arm. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Angela calling the Police. Now would be great. He heard a few muffled shots. Dwight had a surprised look on his face but then he crashed on Andy. Andy pulled him off and saw Creed. "Everyone is accounted for boss." He smiled a toothy grin. Andy saw that Oscar, Meredith and Kevin had died. Creed was facing Angela and Meredith.

"Jim and Pam in Philly," without missing a beat Creed nodded. "Toby and the fat fuck are both dead as well." Andy nodded his head slowly. "I'm going to go get Jim and Pam. But please indulge yourself." He pointed to his office. "The gasoline and lighter are under my desk."

Andy looked over the corpse of Dwight. He never liked him much. He was always bragging about what a great salesman or psycho he was. He chuckled a bit. Dwight wasn't worthy to wash the shoes of him. He was the great Scranton Strangler. He saw each of his murders as a work of art. Dwight was just a loser pretending to act tough. As he grabbed Dwight's keys he heard the sound of gas being light and screams as he left the building.

He staggered to Dwight's car weaker than he thought. His fight with Daryl and Dwight had done more damage then he wanted to admit. His arm had a dull sense of pain and blood was leaking from his eyes. The cut on his face seemed to be getting worse. He knew that his injuries wouldn't kill him but if he became exhausted enough he wouldn't be able to avoid capture long enough to tie up all the loose ends. He started the car and slowly drove out of the parking lot. A few times he almost crashed on the road but he managed to get back to his house. He lazily stumbled like a zombie to his room and grabbed the heavy duffle bag on a chair. Then he started his drive to Philadelphia.

After grabbing a hotdog he finally pulled up to Jim's work. Grinning like an idiot he walked through the front office. Each step was now more painful. There was a moment where he was sure his leg was going to separate itself from the rest of his body. Carrying his duffle bag didn't help either. Hearing the constant beeping reminded him of what he had in store for them. "Jim." His voice was hoarse. Everyone was staring at him. Among the crowd he saw Jim and Pam emerge. They had the same look of fake concern they always did.

Andy was careful to aim the gun at everyone. In the car he put in a fresh clip so he knew he could waste at least seven people. He threw his bag.

"You miserable fucks. "Everyone in this room is going to die today."

He didn't know what happened next but someone threw a pencil at him. It narrowly missed his eye. I need to stop giving monologues when I should be killing people. He thought sourly to himself. With the back of his gun he smacked Jim across the face. Then he smacked him again until he fell against the floor. When he heard someone move he turned around and shot them without thinking twice. He grabbed Pam by the hair and put the gun to her neck. Suddenly the beeping of the bomb started to get louder. "I made good time on all of this." Andy beamed. "I'll be able to make the six o'clock news." Then the bomb exploded and there was silence.


End file.
